


Shit Fanfic Tropes

by ManuCarmo16



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crticism, Fanfiction Woes, Fuck character Bashing, Gen, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuCarmo16/pseuds/ManuCarmo16
Summary: My opinions on tropes and clichês for fanfics.
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Shit Fanfic Tropes

**Author's Note:**

> Character Bashing

Character Bashing

Characters are important for any story like I am sure I have to tell nobody, so what an author does with their characters is indicative of how good an author is and how well they handle the story they are changing. Characters are important, and to me, they are mine golds of potential, they are shapeable objects that you can take in any direction and not only that, but they can make a story million times better or a million times worse depending on how you use them, so, when I don't like a character in a cannon storyline, I like to see what fanfic writers do with them, in what ways they change the characters another author has already made and how they connect the characters with the world and vice-versa.

That being said, If there's anything in this world I have grown to hate about fanfics, is character bashing, the horrendous act of destroying good characters either because the author doesn't like them or because they aren't creative or diligent enough to create OC's to fill the roll of the asshole, so they resort to destroying a character. 

Why in the world would you do that? Anyone who does this just comes off to me like they are too lazy to give a crap about the character they are writing. If you don't want to write a character, then either don't focus on them or don't write them into the story, these might be kind of lazy, but they are much better than having a character that's a million times worse, annoys you at every turn and makes you want to punch your computer screen of how annoying the character is now thanks to the author.

Characters I've seen people bash:

Examples for My Hero Academia:

All Might- I get it, you need a quirkist asshole to go against Izuku, but why All Might, seriously, you're destroying a very much likeable character because you can't write an OC or use an already existing character. Why not use Endeavor, the guys an asshole, is high enough in ranking for Deku to give a shit about his opinion, and has a perfectly good excuse for teaching at U.A with Shouto there, so why not use him instead of All Might, who has never been an asshole in cannon, and probably wouldn't be quirkist, considering he himself was quirkless once. Yes he did say Izuku couldn't be a hero without a quirk, but hell, give the guy a break, he's only human, besides, he went back and said Deku could be a hero, so for crying out loud, give the guy a break.

Ochako Uraraka- She's a bubbly extroverted girl, so for crying out loud, STOP MAKING HER AN UNLIKEABLE CHEATING BITCH WHO CHEATS ON DEKU AND ACTS LIKE A FUCKING ASS TO HIM. I like her character, I love Izuocha, but I HATE WHEN PEOPLE MAKE ME HATE HER FOR THE SAKE OF PLOT. So, if you want a plot about cheating, CREATE AN OC ASSWIPES. Sorry about that.

Mineta Minoru- We get it, everyone hates him, he is literally the most bashed character, but for crying out loud, either do something with his character or ignore him, because if I have to deal with another version of Mineta being kicked into the moon or burned alive or whatever, I will literally strangle myself. It's not smart, it's no longer funny after the first 300 times and most jokes out of this aren't funny anymore (or are poorly done). He's a pervert who peeks on women, not a rapist or pedophile, he's around 16 years old. He's not the worst of monsters, he's a very much human dumb teenager who nobody ever taught a lesson to. If he's a rapist because he's obsessed with women, then so are Jiraya and Meliodas and a bunch of other characters. And if you're one of those people who hate him for being a pervert, yet excuse pervert-like behaviour out of hot men and women, well then, screw you, if not, then that's fine.

Examples for Naruto

Sakura Haruno- God, everyone already hates her for being useless, don't make it any worse than it already is. I don't want to deal with the screaming banshee that is bashed-on Sakura. Improve her, don't make her worst than she already is. Hell, I don't even hate her, I just wished even the author had actually wrote her better.

Sasuke Uchiha- If I hear another Dobe again, I will murder my computer. Enough said.

I could go on, but I won't, stop bashing characters and stop making characters worse . If your going to put your fanfic on a site where people will read it, then you should at least write good characters, instead of writing shit-shows that replace characters that people might love, and yes, even for Mineta and Sakura and whoever, STOP BASHING WITHOUT REASON.

And if you say 'then don't read it', you're right, I don't read unless I like the premise, but still, I need to rant about it.


End file.
